Why did you do it?
by DrachenRitter
Summary: A short introspective look at a conversation between Scott and Rogue, during the conclusion of POWER SURGE - looking at what is really going through her head and the real reasons she did what she did. One-shot. One-sided Scott/Rogue.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **My latest nostalgia kick (third one this year ;) ) led me to watch through all four seasons of _X-Men Evolution. _  
I happened to be rewatching the episode _Power Surge _today, and kind of put this together. Takes place during the conclusion of the episode - kind of a look at what's really going on inside Rogue's head during that scene.  
Or what _I _think is going on inside her head.  
Not by best work, but here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am beyond terrible at writing accents, but I did my best.

* * *

**Why did you do it?**

The sun was setting, the clouds in the sky tinted a rosy pink by its dying light.

On a stone bench outside, Jean Grey was watching the sun set, looking pensive and relieved.  
The events of the past few days had been some of the most difficult in her life, but now, she was fine. And she would stay that way. Thanks to the Professor, Scott, and Rogue.

_ 'Speaking of which…'_ she thought, as her mind told her that someone was watching her. But she did not move - they could talk later.

Rogue stood at a window, watching Jean, a melancholy expression on her pale face as she too contemplated what had happened.  
She had so little in common with Jean, she thought. Jean Grey was popular with almost everyone, excelled in nearly any discipline, and she was beautiful; Compared to that, what chance did _she_ have?

At the same time, when she had touched Jean, she had felt the flow of thoughts, emotions into her mind as a result of her own powers, along with a portion of Jean's telepathic and telekinetic powers. It was this, as much as anything else, that had allowed them to save Jean. She also knew now, she thought with a pang of jealously, that there was only one thing they had in common.  
And now she knew that Jean was the lucky one of the two of them.

She heard Scott's voice, which startled her out of her reverie.

"She's got it under control." He said, sounding relieved. "And the Professor will be working with her every day to keep it that way."

\- "Great." Rogue said, trying to sound happy for her - which was not as difficult as it usually would have been.

\- "You risked so much to save her, Rogue. What made you do it?" Scott asked, taking a step forward towards her. Oh, how she wished it was really about her.

_'If only ya knew…' _She thought, and she turned away.  
\- "It was nothin'." She said

\- "Yes, it was." Scott protested. Then his voice softened slightly as he asked. "Tell me."

_'Ah did it for you, Scott. Ah did it because ah love you.' _ She thought, desperately wishing that she could tell him. But she knew she couldn't. Not now that she knew not only how he felt, but how she felt as well.

She knew that they loved each other, even if they didn't. And she loved him too much to want to take that away. To jeopardize their friendship, simply because she wished it could be so much more.

But she knew that could never be.

After a moment's hesitation, she started to speak, because she knew Scott deserved an answer - even if it wasn't the whole truth.  
\- "Me an' "Miss Popularity" there - we're worlds apart. _Galaxies." _She started to say, looking over at Jean again as she spoke. And that was certainly true. Not just because Jean was everything she was not, but because Jean had something that she never would. Never could, no matter how desperately she longed for it, needed it.

"But then," she continued. "Ah realized something."

\- "What?" Scott asked.

\- "That…she'd do the same thing for me." She said, and she knew it was true. At the same time, she sometimes wondered how much Jean really knew of what she felt.

\- "Believe it, Rogue." Scott said kindly, and he laid his hand on her shoulder. Even through the thin fabric of the sheer green blouse she wore, she felt its weight, its warmth. And he smiled, as he continued to say "We all would."

And she smiled too.  
No matter what happened, she knew, at least she could count on Scott always being there for her. And the same thing was true of Jean, the Professor, all of the others.

As she left the window and Scott headed outside, she reflected that knowing that made everything else a little easier to bear.

And, for now, maybe that was enough.


End file.
